nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Uncle Rico
Uncle Rico is a character in the game Super Treadmill, and is Billy's Uncle. He is a gym instructor who is trying to help Billy lose weight by coaching him in a dangerous treadmill. Appearance Uncle Rico is bald, he has a red nose and a mustache. He also has pink cheeks, and wears a blue shirt and trousers and brown boots. He also wears blue bracelets and a necklace with a whistle which he uses to warn Billy the direction the treadmill is going to move, and seems to have some hair on his chest. Game information History When Rico finds his nephew, Billy, overweight and eating sweets, he tells him how he can win a prize if he sends in a picture of himself (Billy) thin. He also tells Billy he can only do this if he practices every day on a dangerous treadmill. Billy takes up the offer, and practices everyday on the treadmill. Every time Rico is about to take a picture of Billy thin, Billy starts getting nervous, which makes him hungry and Billy starts eating and gets fat again. In game He gives signals about what Billy should do, and is seen laughing every time Billy fails completing the workout. Signals Uncle Rico will give signals about what the treadmill is going to do by an icon in a speech bubble. Below is a list of them: ST Uncle Rico Left.png|The treadmill will move left ST Uncle Rico Right.png|The treadmill will move right ST Uncle Rico Faster.png|The treadmill will move faster Boss battle Quotes ''Lose 90% of your body weight in one single run! ::Uncle Rico, talking about his treadmill on day 1 Gr... Better get back on the treadmill Billy! ::Uncle Rico on day 6 You know Billy, if you let me take a photo of you thin... I'll give you a hotdog! ::Uncle Rico on day 18 Gallery ST Uncle Rico Camera.png|Uncle Rico holding a camera. ST Uncle Rico Camera 2.png|Uncle Rico adjusting a tripod camera. ST Ice Temple Skin.png|Uncle Rico and Billy in Ice Temple Skin. Full avatar-22.png|An avatar of Uncle Rico Other appearances * Ice Temple skin - Uncle Rico is next to an ice treadmill, coaching Billy. Based on the path he is standing on, he may have also flattened an ice cream character. Trivia * Uncle Rico says he is the winner of the "hunky uncle of the year 1983" contest, 5 time winner of the "best stylized chest hair awards" and 12 times winner of the "ultra stick man contest". * Uncle Rico is said to be evil, but in the game he shows no signs of being evil, except for laughing when Billy fails his workout and for being the boss of the final level. * Uncle Rico's name is taken from the film Napoleon Dynamite (both characters also look very similar). * Uncle Rico seems to have difficulties with cameras. * Uncle Rico resembles the cartoon character Popeye. * Uncle Rico's speed up sign is used for both the treadmill speeding up and slowing down instead of having a sign for each speed. de:Onkel Rico Category:Super Treadmill Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Side characters Category:Male characters